forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Ter Benix Empire
Category: Ter Benix Empire The Ter Benix Empire is the name of Darth Kracor's empire. The capital planet is Bir'tedor. The empire itself consists of thirty four-populated systems and over twenty-six uncolonized systems. The empire is separated into four sectors, each with their own capital: - 1. the original Ter Benix Dominion, whose capital is Ter Benix III - 2. the Dar'jok Empire, whose capital is Dar'josav - 3. the Yolan Empire, whose capital is Yolan - 4. the Peraxian States, whose capital is Peraxios The Government The current government of the Ter Benix Empire is controlled by Chancellor Hogas (Darth Kracor). He is the supreme leader of the empire. He has leadership over all aspects of the government and military. Ranking second below him is his wife, Empress Merdila. She has power over all economic, civilian and domestic issues. Admiral Korth, the empire's military chief and third most powerful character, is in charge of all diplomatic, war and defense issues. Since it is not possible for them to handle all issues, there is a democratically elected senate. Each senator serves a five year term, with a maximum of four terms. All thirty-four systems have one senator, with the exception of Bir'tedor, which has two senators. This is to give an advantage to Bir'tedor since it is both the largest planet, and it belongs to no sector and therefore has no sector government. All together, there are thirty-five senators. They are given power to legislate law, but it must be approved of by the Chancellor, the Empress or the Admiral to be passed. In charge of each individual sector is a democratically elected Sector Council. They each contain seven members, and they serve (an unlimited amount of) four year terms. They are in charge of regulating taxes and creating trade laws. Those seven members also nominate a Governor. A Governor is responsible for enforcing the law in his particular sector. He keeps order and hunts out corruption. The Military The military of the Ter Benix Empire is led by Admiral Korth, who ultimately receives orders from Chancellor Hogas. The empire has its own separate forces from that of the Ni'novian Empire, and all of the ships are produced at Ter Benixian shipyards, with the exception of those produced at Benixia on Ni'novia which are only freighters and fighters. Most of the military is comprised of humans, although there is a significant amount of Dar'joks, Twi'leks, Bothans, and Paswats. Each species is given a different task in the military. For instance, Dar'joks are front line soldiers that are used to break enemy lines, and Paswats mostly serve in fields such as medicine and technical positions since they are not good warriors. In 42 ABY, history was made, and the first Mon Calamari was admitted into the military by Empress Merdila herself. Since then, over fifteen thousand Mon Calamari have joined the military, specifically the sea fleet. They run the newly created division of underwater submarine vessels. The military is currently all volunteer. It is driven by high incentives aimed at recruiting new soldiers to defend and expand the empire. There are currently 130 million people in the military, ninety million of which are combat soldiers. The rest of the military consists of battle droids, police troopers, naval officers and pilots, specialists (such as assassins), reserve soldiers, medical personnel, and technicians. The fleet of the Ter Benix Empire is produced mostly on the three largest planets: Bir'tedor, Ter Benix III, and Yolan, although there are small shipyards in fourteen of the other systems. The current fleet consists of seven capital ships: two Imperial Class Star Destroyers, one Mediator class Battle Cruiser, two Bothan Assault Cruisers, a Victory Class Star Destroyer, and a Dar'jok Warship (about the size of a VSD). Kracor's command ship is ''the Tomas'', which is one of the ISDs. There is one cloakable ship in the fleet, ''the Hogas'', which was captured from Menglis and is currently retired from combat and is only used for diplomatic missions. The People The total population of the Ter Benix Empire is approximately seventeen billion people. Over seventy-five percent of the population is human, with large populations of Dar'joks, Twi'leks and Paswats, and smaller populations of Bothan, Wookie, Gamorrean, Rodian, Bith and Calimarian. Due to continuous wars and such, over fifty-five percent of the population is female. Over sixty percent of the population of the empire resides on five planets: Bir'tedor, Yolan, Ter Benix III, Cherrubula, and Peraxios. Bir'tedor is by far the most populated planet at 5.2 billion people, which more than twice as much as any other planet in the empire. The Formation of the Ter Benix Dominion Conflict with Jodir War with the Dar'jok Empire Empress Merdila and the Yolan Empire The Invasion of Bir'tedor Annexation of Peraxios The Great Civil War Important Names Associated with Kracor and the Ter Benix Empire IMPORTANT PEOPLE - Admiral Korth - Alocs - Alomas - Calvis - Casla - Casla's father (the General) - Commander Arin Tomas - Darbin - Damien Hogas - Darth Charow - Darth Cranler - Darth Decessus - Darth Draco - Darth Kracor (Chancellor Bori Hogas) - Darth Mavrin - Darth Mikulas (Jagoda Hogas) - Dragnos Beltaswar - Empress Merdila - Foktir - General Curias - Grand Admiral Jel'moq - Jathrin - Jodir - Kirv - Melira - Menglis - Nark - Rindel - Turgentis IMPORTANT PLANETS AND PLACES - Alconia - Argoniad - Banglacon - Benixia - Bir'tedor - Dar'josav - Dorik III - Ferlasis - Ivinobia - Paswat - Peraxios - Presek V - Spilo - Ter Benix III - Ter Benix IV - Therma - Yolan IMPORTANT SHIPS OF THE FLEET - The Casla - The Charger - The Curias - The Hogas - The Tomas IMPORTANT EVENTS - Invasion of Bir'tedor - First Battle of Bir'tedor - Second Battle of Bir'tedor - Battle of Ter Benix - Rebellion on Ter Benix IV - War with the Dar'joks OTHER IMPORTANT NAMES - Cheeroks - Dar'joks - Dark Corps - Paswats